1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting machine used to cut grass and like substances by means of mounting a cutting blade on a mobile platform which may be manually propelled or self-driven wherein a debris collection system in the form of an established fluid flow path serves to collect the debris cut from the cutting blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of agricultural cutting machines, more commonly known as lawn mowers are in common existence today and have been widely used for many years. The design and structural features of these prior art cutting machines vary extensively dependent upon the particular application and operation for which the machine was designed.
Commonly, such machines first developed from a manually powered push-type lawn mower wherein a "cage" like blade rotated around a substantially horizontally disposed axis of rotation. The blade was driven through proper gearing arrangements and was powered by the drive wheels of the push mower as they were forced to rotate by the operator moving the mower along the ground. While such a cutting machine was found to be generally operable, it was soon realized that great exertion must be utilized to operate such a machine, especially when attempting to cut thick or overgrown lawns, etc.
With the advent of self-powered machines or the utilization of a power source such as an electric or gasoline operated motor, lawn mowers or like cutting machines added an entirely different dimension in terms of performance and capabilities. The machines themselves have become more sophisticated in terms of accessories mounted on a mobile base which is propelled, again either manually or by operation of an independent prime mover or motor source.
While certain cutting machines incorporate a tractor type arrangement wherein the operator sits on the entire mobile platform and physically drives the cutting machine vehicle, other machines utilize an auxiliary motor source merely to rotate the blade. Irrespective of which type general cutting machine is utilized, the design of such machines while still incorporating a variety of forms have become much more highly efficient.
Irrespective of the improved operating characteristics there is still a need in the industry for a reliable, efficient cutting machine with meaningful operating characteristics capable of reliable working operation through all types of grass or other type plants being cut.
The collecting of debris, clippings and cuttings associated with the cutting of grass has also been a long recognized problem in the lawn and grass care industry. A plurality of collecting devices exists in the prior art and are presently commercially available in combination with modern day lawn mower machines. The vast majority of these however are directed to a "blowing" of the debris and clippings initially collected in the cutting area of the cutting machine out through the cutting deck or housing into some type of collecting container or the like.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need in the industry for an effective mower having adequate collecting facilities capable of efficiently transfering debris, clippings, etc., from the cutting area of the cutting machine to a storage area wherein preferably the collected debris may be disposed of through adequate containers mounted directly on the cutting machine itself. In addition, the cutting assembly of such a machine should be uncomplicated and contain a minimum of moving parts so as to eliminate the need for maintainance and also reduce the initial cost during production.